Human POM
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, King Julien(K.J.), Maurice, and Mort were transported to our world by one of Kowalski's inventions. They are now 12 year old humans held captive by the blue Hen, going to school, meeting new friends, people falling in love, new challenges on the way, and to top it all off a old enemy comes back for double revenge. This is my first story :D
1. Prologue

_Attention people reading this there will be some references and this is my_ _first fanfiction so please don't give me any negative comments … So enjoy_ CHAPTER 1

Today was a quiet and peaceful day at Central Park Zoo.

"Skipper's log. Today is a quiet and peaceful day in the zoo. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Skipper said as he spoke into his voice recorder. "Eureka! I have finally finished my new invention!." Skipper heard Kowalski in his lab.

"Spoke too soon." Skipper said putting away the recorder Skipper signal Private and Rico to follow him to his lieutenant lab. When the 3 penguins entered Kowalski lab they immediately saw a giant device with a lot of levers and buttons sticking out f it. Kowalski was standing next to it smiling like a kid who won a lifetime supply of candy.

"Kowalski what is this thing and when Rico destroy it." Skipper said. Rico coughed up a chainsaw ready to destroy Kowalski's contraption.

"There will be no need for device Skipper it's perfectly safe." Kowalski ensured.

"How can I know if it's safe if don't know what it is." Skipper said.

"Skipper with this Device we can go anywhere in the world! I call it the Chronotron."

"So it's a teleportation device."

"That is correct."

"Then why don't you call it a transporter or something like that."

"Sure and while we're at it let's call the Great Wall a Fence, Mona Lisa a Doodle, and Albert Einstein Mr. Smartypants!" Kowalski said getting all up in Skipper's face.

"Great message went right over me, anyways...Rico!"

Rico turned on the chainsaw and ran to the Chronoton laughing like a madman.

"Wait!" Kowalski shouted jumping in front of the Chronotron. "I can't let you-" Before Kowalski could saw anything else Rico slammed right into him almost cutting of Kowalski's beak in half. Kowalski and Rico fell on top of the Chronotron pushing on buttons and pulling random levers. The Chronotron started to shake violently.

"Uh Kowalski is it suppose to do that?" Private asked.

"Let me think. Uuhhhh no." Kowalski said and he and the other penguins minus Skipper started started running a round in circles panicking. Skipper slapped the three avians.

"Kowalski analysis." Skipper said.

"Will Skipper either the chronotron will explode or -"

Marlene the Otter, King Julien (K.J.), Maurice, and Mort the Lemurs appeared in front of the Penguins.

"That will happen-" Kowalski said.

The machine made a giant portal.

"That-"

The animals were sucked into the portal.

"And that." Kowalski's voice was the only sound in the HQ, but after that sentence everything was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1: Huamn and PoV part 1

(Skippers P.O.V)

I woke up on the street. Good things there were no cars around, and where am I? I have no idea what happened. First I was at the HQ and Kowalski was showing me- Kowalski! Of course! His Phono Train or whatever. He sent me here! I will give him the slap of his life! Make it 5 slaps! I look down at my flippers, but instead I saw fingers! What the fudge! I look around me and saw six human kids laying down on the sidewalk. Five of the kids were boys and 1 pretty girl.I heard a car coming so I rushed to the sidewalk. Funny, I feel taller. I look down and I was wearing yellowish orange shoes! I looked all over myself shocked. I had black hair, I was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and black pants.

"I'm...I'm a human." I said shocked. I looked around again three of the boys were wearing the same cloth as me, but one of them had glasses. I think they might be my brothers. I heard a groan coming from the boy with glasses who I think is Kowalski. I walked over to him.

(Kowalski's P.O.V)

I groaned and opened my eyes to see the ground. I look up to see a boy about twelve looking down at me.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! Why am I screaming like a little-" The boy slapped me on the face five times not letting me finish my sentence.

"Man up Kowalski!" Said the boy . He sounded exactly like Skipper. I put two and two together. I'm so blind.

"Ski-Skipper?" I asked hoping my calculations were correct.

"Yeah and your human." The boy who seemed to be Skipper said. I looked all over myself. I have hands, i'm wearing the same outfit as Skipper but wearing glasses, and i'm one head taller than Skipper. The chronotron must have teleported us here which caused us to change. I think the scientific term for this is: weird.

"What's going on"? Skipper and I heard a voice coming from a boy one foot away from me.

(Privates P.O.V)

I woke to see a boy slapping another boy five times. Weird. I looked around to see that i'm not in the HQ anymore, but on the sidewalk at a weird and very hot place. Somehow no one seemed to notice us. Even weirder.

"Man up Kowalski!" The boy slapping the other boy,while he was flinching with anger. Funny, the boy sounds like Skippah.

"Ski-Skipper"? The boy asked, he sounded like Kowalski.

"Yeah and your human." The boy was obviously Skipper and the other one was Kowalski, but why are they human?

"What's going on"? I asked the two hoping they were my brothers and not strangers that has the same name and sound like them.

"What do you think"? Asked Skipper "We're humans"!

Knowing now they're really are my brothers I look down to see I was wearing cloth I didn't really fancy. I had black hair, a black jacket, a white shirt, yellow shoes, and black pants. I looked around me to see four other kids laying on the ground. There was a girl with brown her, a brown shirt, one brown shoe the other being white, and she had brown pants who I suspect is Marlene. There was a small boy wearing all tan-like cloth, there was older looking boy was wearing mostly gray he's probably is Maurice, and there was a tall boy wearing a white and gray scarf, a gray shirt that says "keep calm and party on". There was someone missing.

"Hey where's Rico"? I asked but an explosion answered my question.

(Rico's P.O.V)

I woke up outside see three kids talking. I decided to get their attention in a cool way so I tried to barf up a bomb but nothing came out. This is really weird! I then felt some weight on my back. I took the thing off my back to find out it was a backpack. How I grabbed it felt weird to me. I look down at my flippers to see not flippers but hands! I looked all over myself to see I was wearing cloth! Not that stylish but still CLOTH! I then felt my face to feel skin. I then touch my hair and my fingers were already tangled up in them. I then reached into my backpack to grab a bomb and a match. I let the bomb and threw it in a nearby trashcan. The trash can exploded getting the others attention.

"Rico"!? The three asked shocked. They sounded exactly like Skipper, Kowalski, and Private.

"Skipper, Kowalski, and Private"? I asked shocked that they might be my brothers and I had no trouble say their names.

"Yeah and your human." Skipper said.

"I know but how did we get here"? I asked clueless of what's going on.

"One of Kowalski's invention failed again." Skipper said.

"It wasn't my fault it was your paranoia that cause all of this"! Kowalski argued. I could tell Skipper was about to say something but a girl's scream interrupted him.


	3. Chapter 3: Human and PoV Part 2

(Marlene's PoV)

I woke up on the sidewalk. I don't know what just happened. I was swimming for a while when I suddenly appeared at the penguin's HQ. I then got sucked in to this portal and ended up here. I looked around me and saw four human kids standing there right in front of me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"! I screamed which is something I usually do not do but did it anyways. Very unlucky for me I got the four boys attention.

"Marlene your human." Said shortest boy. The boy sounded exactly like Private. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing cloth, I had skin, and I had hair! I opened my mouth to scream again but the second tallest boy covered it.

"Marlene before you scream again or ask any questions I just want to let you know it's Kowalski's fault"! The boy who I suppose is Skipper said.

"What! It is not"! The boy with the glasses who is Kowalski argued.

"If you hadn't built the thingy we wouldn't be stuck in this mess"! Skipper argued back.

"Will if you weren't always so paranoid you wouldn't have sent Rico to destroy the Trasnportation-inator"!

"So I see you change the name."

"I only did it because it's easier to say!"

"Ladys, your both pretty. are we done here"? Said the boy with the scar that sounded like Rico.

Skipper was about to say something when two words interrupted him.

"THE FEET!"

(Mort's P.o.V)

I woke up outside. I don't know how I got out here but I think it is the pointy-head penguin's fault. I saw some humans. I don't care about them either right now I want to find King Julien! I looked around and saw two boys on the ground. Without any luck with finding King Julien. I started to panic.

"THE FEET!" I shouted getting the five kids attention. "Were is the FEET!"

One of the kids rolled his eyes and placed me on one of the kid's that on the ground feet. It felt like a king Julien's feet so I cuddled with it.

(K.J. P.o.V)

I felt something cuddling my feet. Mort. I kicked Mort of my feet.

"Mort not touching the royal feet!"

(General P.o.V)

Jeff walked in. He did 50 push up and walked away.

(K.J. P.o.V)

That was weird. I looked at my royal feet. My eyes widen. The royal feet is gone!

"The royal feet is gone!" I shouted. I looked around and there was four boys, a girl, and a four eyed beast! "AAAAH! A four eyed beast!" I screamed.

The four eyed beast glared at me while the second shortest rolled his eyes.

"Ringtail enough with the stupidness." said the third shortest. He sound silly-penguin!

"AAAAA! You sound like da silly-penguin this is da worst day ever!" This is da worst day ever!

"Julien your human." Said the second shortest boy.

"Don't be stupid and dumb really short human." I say. The second shortest human asked the ugly human for a mirror and shoved it in my kingly face. I was a HUMAN! A rather good looking human...I look nice...BUT STILL A HUMAN!


End file.
